Borhos
He’s no good Borhos thinks to himself after seeing Zorzal’s true nature and the futile war he participates in. Borhos is the Centurion under Godasen's command. He is shown to be a caring Imperial commander and shows great disgust with the disregard the Oprichnina have for the lives and well-being of the pro-war senators. Personality Initially, Borhos is like the rest of the pro-war faction believing in the delusional and faulty superiority of the Empire. However, unlike the majority of them, he shows some degree of care towards his men and expresses disgust towards the callous and moronic approach in warfare of the Oprichnina when they command the Imperial troops to certain doom. After the liberation of Matsui Fuyuki, he began to express doubt in the futile war against the JSDF when the JSDF decimated the Imperial encampment and the ambush troops. Finally, when Zorzal lost the entire war and starts to blame his own stupid failure on his generals along with swallowing Tyuule's poisonous manipulation to kill his remaining officials Bouro and Upson, Borhos becomes completely disillusioned with the pro-war brainless ideology and Zorzal's egomania, causing him to quit his career as a soldier on the spot after executing Zorzal's final order to kill Bouro and Upson. Plot During the rescue operation of JSDF to free captive Japanese citizen from the Battle of Ginza, Matsui Fuyuki from Imperial Troop's imprisonment, he tries his best to ensure the safety of Godasen when Delilah and the JSDF Special Forces uses him as hostage to free Matsui while disregard the cruel command of Oprichnina Dulles to charge at the JSDF without taking into consideration of the hostage. After the Delilah and the Special Force breaks the formation of the Imperial Troop after Dulles commands his troop to fire arrows at Godasen and JSDF, he is saved by the JSDF sniper when Dulles tries to stab him from the back for disobeying his suicide command to charge at the running JSDF force. After ordering the surrounding ambush Imperial Troop to surround the retreating JSDF Special Force, which is failed since he cannot anticipate the present of the Chinook helicopter used by the JSDF force to retreat, he gets Godasen to safety and treat his wound. However, he cannot save Godasen from the infection from his wound and blood loss. Despite the circumstance, he is thankful for the JSDF for getting rid of Dulles. “I’ve discharged my duty, it’s no longer my problem.” Borhos quits his career as a soldier. After Zorzal loses the Imperial Civil War against the Loyalists and the JSDF during the Second Battle of Italica, he and the remnant of Zorzal's men executed Zorzal's final command to kill Upson and Bouro under Tyuule's influence. After completing his order, he quit his career as a soldier of the Imperial army as he and the remaining soldiers of the Zorzal's army realized that the war with the JSDF was a fool's errand to begin with and Zorzal was no longer fit to govern the Empire anymore. Category:Zorzal's Faction Category:Empire Citizens Category:Characters Category:Male Characters